It Takes Two Idiots
by Misura
Summary: Darres ponders his excellent reasons for declaring not to like Yujinn. [DY]


It takes two idiots

x

Warnings/notes: Yujinn/Darres (rumored, considered), shortie, slightly silly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Game. The title of this ficlet was derived, obviously, from 'It Takes Two', which is the name of both a movie and a song.

written at 19th march 2005, by Misura, in reply to a meme-challenge made in my livejournal by Cairnsy which offered the pairing Yujinn/Darres and the number 11.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are, Darres ponders, several excellent reasons why he never takes Yujinn up on the invitation that seems to be present in every little thing Yujinn does or says around him.

For starters, obviously, he might be mistaken. Darres has trained for a long time to be a perfect swordsman, to read his opponents like a book and predict their every move, but, no matter how much it might feel like it sometimes, he and Yujinn are not engaged in some sort of duel.

It leaves him feeling uncertain, on occasion; he feels attacked by Yujinn's words and actions, yet there seems to be no way to effectively defend himself. Normally, when he feels defensive, he takes the offense, seizes the initiative and finishes the fight. With Yujinn though, he doesn't even have a clue on how, where or when to begin, let alone what strategy to use.

Only Ishtar ever leaves him feeling this exasperated, this out of his depth, but since he's known Ishtar for so long, he almost feels a little comfortable about her. Sure, she drives him to despair, but she wouldn't be Ishtar if she wouldn't be like that, so he supposes he's gotten used to dealing with her.

Yujinn, on the other hand, is new. He's also not a descendant of Saint Phelios, so Darres fails to see why he'd have to put up with anything from him, but, as he'd already concluded, he's still not entirely sure if there -is- anything Yujinn's making him put up with, so for the moment he's stuck. It's not an experience Darres cares for very much, which is the second reason for his preferring to stay away from Yujinn, unless his duties take him to the mage's workroom, for Ishtar's lessons.

Ishtar's lessons are, obviously, yet another reason. He is Ishtar's bodyguard, after all, which means it's his task to watch over her safety day and night, no matter how hard she might object to that, or how often she tries to slip away from him. Ishtar may like Yujinn a teensy little bit more than some of her other teachers, but she still won't go and visit him more often than necessary.

Naturally, Ishtar seeming to have some small fondness of Yujinn isn't any reason to avoid going near the man; it's not like he's -jealous- of any man possessing the affections of the princess. She probably only likes Yujinn because he flatters her, anyway, and -that-, the fact that Yujinn does flatter her, and that his flatteries sometimes even border on being flirtations, probably is a pretty good indication that perhaps, it's not Yujinn's fault that Darres feels the way he does.

His instincts tell him differently though.

There might be the barest of possibilities that Yujinn didn't intend for Darres to experience the sensations he did during their first meeting, with Ishtar rather distrustful of any teacher who came with the recommendations of Sir Keld, and Darres wondering what on earth was wrong with her old magic-teacher, who might have been dull and ugly, but seemed apt enough at her job. However, if even half of the rumors about Yujinn are anywhere near the truth, there's no way Yujinn hasn't noticed the effect he's having on Darres by now.

Even Krai and Jill have picked up on things, more or less, and in Darres' opinion, if Krai and Jill are able to see something, anyone else is able to do so, too. (He sincerely hopes these two don't represent the best the Imperial Guard has to offer, but rather the minority that's stupid enough to think that the position of royal bodyguard is a desirable one. Otherwise, the kingdom is in deep trouble.)

Which brings him to the most excellent reason why he won't consider speaking his mind to Yujinn, not even for the merest second, and not even while he knows the chances of Yujinn answering him with a smile and a more explicit invitation aren't that slim.

Darres adamantly refuses, under any circumstances, to do something that Krai and Jill have predicted him to do. They're complete idiots, whispering and giggling about things they know nothing about like a pair of empty-headed girls, and Darres will never give them the satisfaction of being proven right.

And he's not that attracted to Yujinn anyway.

OWARI

A/N: Eleven is uhm, the number of paragraphs that this ficlet had, minus two? And yes, there might actually be more than two idiots in this ficlet. -grins sheepishly-


End file.
